The Hidden Story
by Silversun XD
Summary: Everything comes at a price! That has always been the rule. You can't change your character or your position in your story after it has past and written down. Kagome knows this but it didn't mean she had to like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Ending and a Beginning

I sit high up in the branches of the Goshinboku. I stared at the pasts, presents, and possible futures. I learn through the years in one timeline and learn it now in this one in seconds what my powers are and how to control them. In just a few seconds, my mind have aged thousands of millions of years and have already became world weary. At the moment, I was bored, so I played with my physical age. I am a young 6 year old. I am a wrinkly 60 years old. I am a ripe 16 years old. Now, I am striking 26 years old again.

My dark red cloak swished in the wind as I felt my leathery wings itching to fly underneath. I felt my black leather outfit rub smoothly against my skin and shirt as I shifted. My leather consisted of a vest that held a long sleeve white billowy shirt that emphasizes my C-cup breasts, small waist, and wide hips. It also had slits on the back for my leathery wings, hidden in the dark red cloak with rose patterns in velvet. My pants are form fitted with the same leather. My ankle boots were clasped and studded with dulled silver. I had gathered my outfit together through a different world and land.

My long hair draped over the branch I lounge in, its color of the shadows. My blood red eyes opened to search through the pasts, presents, and futures of all those within my sight. My elven ears twitched against the rugged pointed hat I dawned at the sounds I hear through the times.

I sighed and leaped down to the ground. I pulled my hood over my face to hide in case any in the past should see me. I looked up at the tree and placed a clawed hand on the bald spot. I phased through the tree into a time portal and came back out 51 years further in the past. A week before Kikyo and Inuyasha were set up to have a misunderstood hatred towards each other. I spread my wings and with a few powerful thrusts, I was airborne. I flew high above the village were if anyone to see me, they think I would be but a simple bird.

The tall grass swished when I landed in the grass before the cave of Onigumo. I breathed deep to take in the scents of the surrounding areas. I heard a bow being drawn. My wings twitched as I stared ahead, amused.

"I believe firing that arrow will be unwise priestess."

Kikyo didn't answer me as I had expected. When I heard and felt the whoosh of the arrow being released. I flicked my fingers, scorching the arrow before it could pierce my back. I could smell her shock and slight fear. I blew gently to form a rope of chocolate flames. Immediately the rope of fire tied Kikyo up. She gave an uncustomary yelp and struggled against the strangely not burning flames. Her bows clattering to the ground out of her reach as she fell. I smirked a bit despite myself.

I stride over to the cave entrance. I climbed through to see the mangled and burned body of the still living Onigumo. He was a most saddening sight for the future darkest villain to have lived in this realm. I snapped my fingers to lite the small oil lamp. I heard a harsh and gravely cough.

"Who's there? Where is the priestess?"

I smirked my rosy lips. My tanned skin must be illuminant from the small lamp, but I guess the shadows covered me quite well for he doesn't completely see me from him position

"You may call me Shi*. The priestess that cared for you is occupied for the moment, so you will be in my care."

I can just smell the stench of fear and hatred pouring off of him. I had decided to just slice him up with my claws, nice and simple. I used my speed to appear next to him. I had sliced his head clean off. I looked around for his soul. Once I did, I churned his soul until it became a dark purple crystal. I placed his crystalized soul in a sealed vile and tucked it between my breasts for safe keeping. Then finally when I got out of the cave, I snapped my fingers to start the white hot flames to dispose of the body in the cave. I stayed outside; looking in the cave and the burning fire. I saw Kikyo stare at the visible flames with regret, remorse, and fear despite her blank expression. Once everything cooled, I slipped in to make sure there was nothing left of the vile human. I wasn't satisfied until I used my wings to give a large gust of wind to scatter his ashes and never to reform again.

When I stepped out of the cave, I sighed as flashes of the prophesized future changed. I released Kikyo and flew away before she could pick up her bow. I landed in the shadows of the forest before approaching the jewel in the shrine. With a touch, I made my deal with it and left to wait out the days.

A few weeks later, my chest hammered with the sudden presence, knocking me out the tree I was resting in. The shikon jewel had been wished on. I can feel Inuyasha's small demonic presence vanish along with the jewel's existence. The deal of that wish's consequences was settled long ago began. I watched as my heart rippled painlessly out of my chest. It glowed a dusty gray because my demon heritage, now it was naturally so with a small dark spot on it from my recent human kill. The ghostly outline of the jewel of my time within my heart started to solidify and absorb my heart. The jewel was all that was left and it now replaced my heart. I laid a hand on my chest where my "heart" should be. I felt the thump of it pumping blood, but to my ears I did not hear my heart beat. Power flooded through my veins as my visions sharpen and became more clear and easier to control.

The price is paid, now to live with the consequences. _My wish_ when I was still human was that the jewel wouldn't exist anymore. The physical being of it was destroyed but its power could not be, so it transferred over to me. It changed me. I know now _everything has a price_. My heritage was changed from the power. The consequence of _my wish_ from when I was still human was that none of my friends and family would know who I am while I still had all my memories.

The deal I made with the jewel in this time to take InuYasha and Kikyo's consequences is as follows: should I meet my chosen and fated one, we will be bound by the red thread. I shall not be able to stray from his side until his death no matter how much he should stray from mine. Should and once I have grown my romantic feelings for him, I cannot express those feelings knowingly to him or he shall die by my words.

I watched as a bright red thread makes its appearance on my smallest right finger. I saw that it was merely a ring made of thread at the moment. My fated one isn't born in this time or realm. It relieved me a bit that I wouldn't meet him right away. I will have time to prepare.

I sighed as I thought of all the things I wished to change in this realm. I dropped from my branch and through another time portal to take care of some issues I had learned during my travels as a human. When I had come back to the time I had left, I sat atop Entei. We flew through the air until I found Sesshomaru and his father's army against the panther demons. Toga recognized me almost immediately. The battle was won in an overwhelming victory, but I wanted to skip the celebration, so I slipped into the shadows. I did not want to talk to Toga about hopeful arranged marriage to his eldest son.

With my task now done here, I opened a portal to another realm, to start fresh and to hope that my pain will fade in all the timelines and realms. I will also leave my other names, Jikan Gadian** and Unmei Chenja*** here, hopefully, forever.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*shi – death

**Jikan Gadian – Time Guardian

***Unmei Chenja – Fate Changer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adapting

I looked around at my new surroundings with Entei. I see the history and futures it had and will endure. I can feel the edges of my mouth quirk up in a semblance of a smirk, but it didn't quite reach. If I am to survive, I need to learn the trades of this realm. I spread my wings to fly. I took to the air in a race with my companion and friend.

The wind played with my hair as I scoured the land from above. This was the fastest way to learn about the people and the land in general. I spread my wings to catch the wind current for a light cruise in the sky. I smiled as Entei nickered in delight at the light cruise and freedom. I see many trades I can go into, but I wish for a peaceful life for as long as I can. I passed over a castles, villages, and large areas of forests with all manner of creatures within. I learned many different languages and writings. I watched histories flash by in blurs. I banked to turn around.

I sat atop Entei once more to hover at the edge of a humongous fluffy cloud. I had studied it for an hour before I decided to create my dwelling. Once I was satisfied, I wove the streams of "magic" into something of a large house to live in lying on the cotton clouds I solidified. The cloud will still act as a cloud, but its fluff will be soft and pleasurable on bear feet or to simply lie upon. I had placed the strong protection spell on it by using the soul crystal I have of Onigumo. So long as I lived, the barrier won't be broken nor shall there be any unwanted trespassers for I'm the master of his soul and his barrier. I have not seen what my prices of my magic are in the present, and with my _sight_ I have found out that my prices had already been paid in full by my consequences previously, no matter the spell in the future.

I structured the house simple and elegant on the outside, but I spelled it to be reasonably large and cozy in the inside, so I could collect some things and house anyone I want. I had a stable to Entei's preferences so that he could be content. I landed on my new porch overhang to walk into my new home after settling my friend in his new home. I breathe a sigh as I looked on at the furnished living room with a good sized fire place, spelled so that there wouldn't be any stray ashes or embers. I sat down in my new comfy plush chair, folding in my wings to be comfortable as I surveyed my house in a timeline where I explored the structure. I got up to go hunt for something to eat. I flicked on my hood to hide my identity. I took medium and small baskets I conquered up.

I glided down to the ground to see through my future searches for food. I followed along a path towards a couple of rabbits. I didn't feel for any deer since I didn't have a big crowd to feed nor any method to keep the meat for long. I traveled along to find wild vegetables so to try and keep a balanced diet. On my way through a worn trail, I spied a couple of teenage boys nearby. I contemplated their pasts and futures. I decided to greet them. One of them is in a weaver's family. I stepped towards them.

"Hello there! What might you boys be doing so far into these woods here?"

They jumped and whirled around to face me. They were immediately wary and scared at my suspicious appearance. But, once they saw my possessions, they relaxed. I chuckled. They thought I was human.

"Who are you? Where do you hail from?"

I smirked as I gazed at them. They froze upon seeing my crimson eyes.

"I am but a simple creature looking for a place to work since I situated myself around these parts. I mean no harm unless harm is to befall me. If you boys be so kind as to show me to the nearby village tomorrow morning, I would much appreciate it."

They fidgeted and gave unsure affirmatives before they started to walk in a random direction which I see is going to a small shack to make plans for a very large prank in their village.

"Oh, and boys, I would not do whatever it is that you're doing for if and when you get caught you will not like the punishments your families will bestow upon you. Have fun on your prank!"

They froze and sprinted to that shack in fright. I cackled a bit before flying back to my home. I prepared my meat and vegetables to get my cooking started. After dinner, it is dark. I retired to my feather mattress and clean sheets. I can see all but one boy doing the prank after speaking to them. The others were punished harshly for breaking the village chicken coop and all the eggs by "accident".

The next morning, I woke at sunrise. After a brief washing, I headed to the spot where I should meet the boys, but only one will be coming to brave my presence. I had Entei graze wherever he wanted so long as he didn't cause trouble. I smirked as I fingered a ring I conjured earilier. The boy stepped out from behind a tree. I grinned, baring my fangs as I bowed with flourish.

"Congratulations young one! You have earned a prize for being the brave among cowards. Come forth to claim what you have earned."

He did as I beckoned hesitantly. With flourish, I gave him the ring.

"This ring is enchanted with light magic as your people call it. Should _you_ wear it, it will lead you to your true love. Should you give it to your true love in vows; good fortune shall be bestowed upon you _both_."

"Thank you!"

I smiled at the future farmer and Shepard. I followed him to his village and to his house. Where, in a year, they will move to become farmers in a wide open plain herding sheep. I had not showed them what I looked like within that year of learning how to weave fabric from all kinds of threads.

When they left to become more successful, they gave me their items of trade, their old looms. I had reestablished a connection to the spinners just a ways in the village. I had all my used items spelled anew and sent to my work room in my home. I also flew round the lands, making connections with various tailors besides the one village.

Years, more like centuries, went by as I rode Entei who tugged a cart to bring my spindles in exchange for quality grade cloth. I paid and communicated with the spinners through my owls as I was paid by the tailors for my cloth in the same express way. I had larger birds deliver my specially made and ordered cloths to the buyers. The men from any village changed every so often since the delivery sorters was an odd job with a somewhat a good pay, but it is done anyhow.

I paused in my weaving when something red glowed in the corner of my eye. I lifted my hand. A bright red thread ring glowed mistily around my smallest finger, I watched it tie itself a knot before trailing to my floorboards and disappearing. I swallowed.

'It seems as though that my fated one has been born.'

I stared at the glowing thread before I ignored it in favor of my loom. I took comfort in the patterns I wove as peace came to my mind. My curiosity burned to see my chosen, but the flame is controlled by the icy water of fear of future pain and sorrow. Years passed, and on a whim of his part, he decided to order a special woven cloth from me to impress a lady he fancied, the beautiful maiden Milah, as he wrote in his letter. I knew it was him since my thread went through the parchment and down below my cloud kingdom unlike the other letters I had received. That was the day I ventured down to talk with the man who will bring me so much pain and sorrow for all the secret love I will develop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: StoryBrooke

I watched as Regina and Henry leave my domestic craft and repair shop. They had come for few-months-into-the-year project materials for birdhouses as request from Henry's teacher, Mary Margret Blanchard. I contemplated Henry's curious and confused stare since I had known him all of his life, _technically_. From what I can see in his future, he will explain to me that he wondered why I wasn't written in his story book, _Once Upon a Time_. I could guess without looking with my _sight_ he was going after his birth mother soon since he learned of his adopted mother is-was-possibly-still-is the Evil Queen. It was getting confusing how to set apart the past- _past_ while living in its present, and its ever changing future.

The next day, I walked down my usual route to my shop. It had always amused me that Regina never thought of how I got here. I can also bet she doesn't know I'm not part of her curse. My lodgings and shop were of my own magic. I did a quick side trip for my usual to go breakfast at Granny's Diner, green tea and a blueberry bagel. I nodded with a smile at Scarlet and paid before leaving.

Once arriving and setting up my shop, Woven Cloud, I set about my daily routine as the curse instated as time stopped in this little town. I dealt with the same daily customers and curious children. I felt my heart squeeze painfully as I gathered _Mr. Gold_ 's preordered repairing items. I smiled as he paid for his stuff. When I caught his eye (unusual), the mask of my consequence kept my smile from going soft and loving and imminently giving me away and killing him on the spot. I had constructed it carefully after I had met Rumpelstiltskin when he was human. It helps in masking, hiding what I really felt for him. I saw a flash of mischief in his eyes before he left. It left the real skin of my cheeks pinked in a blush while my mask eyes just closed. I nodded in farewell. When I opened my eyes, my masked smile fell as I looked at his back in silent agony and longing. A mother in the coloring and glue isle shouted in surprise, and I heard children squealing as a mini explosion of sparkles flew above the shelf for me to see. Same time every day, at the end of the day, after cleaning up for the trillionth time and closing shop, I walked out the door wishing I had not put on professional 4 inch heels. Time for a drink.

I made a beeline to the bar, The Rabbit Hole. I could feel the restrains of the curse flowing around me soften just a tiny bit. Henry left the town line. I smirked. I stepped into the flowing foyer, taking in the buzzing excited and depressing scents and sat the counter watching richly dressed and scantily clad people sashay and swagger around looking for a one night. I had ordered a scotch whiskey, already knowing that I wouldn't get drunk from such a weak human drink, but the slight burn my body allowed was nice. Leroy sat next to me and then we had a silent drinking contest. I, of course, won being just a bit tipsy while Leroy passed out on the floor from being tipped over by me, giggling as he crashed down and didn't stir. Drank him under the table as I did, I paid for my drinks and left him on the floor.

I swayed a little on my feet on my way home. Giving the vrooming yellow bug passing down the empty street a side glance, I focused on getting to my house. Brief flashes of the car's last few hours experience flashed before my eyes. I hiccupped a smirk that quickly turned to a smile to hide the devious nature from a passerby that might take it the wrong way. I nodded to the resident therapist, Dr. Hopper, in a silent goodnight.

I stumbled through the small trail leading to my front door safely tucked and camouflaged into the woods. It was a nice, actual house with surrounding vegetation acting as decoration and magical defense just outside the town but still within the perimeter of the curse. I guess it is useless right now, but from what I _see_ , I'll need it. I shuffled my heels off next to my shoe rack by the door. I dumped my keys on my kitchen counter. Blearily, I went to take off the little make up I had in the bathroom as well as brush my teeth since I won't be able to eat dinner so late at night. I also didn't bother with any of my lights or candles since I could see just fine without them.

I flopped onto my nicely woven sheets, uncaring that I hadn't changed into pajamas. They were warm and cushioned as I sank into them as I unfurled my creaking wings from under the illusion my silver chain necklace made. I unclasped it and threw the thing off onto my bedside table. I absently thought that I need to take flight soon. It would be fun to race Entei. It would probably rescue him from boredom in the stables acting like a real horse. I chuckled at the thought. Maybe on my days off on the weekend, I could feel free again within my cage.

I continued to strip to my undergarments and shifted under the silk sheets. I curled under the covers to burrow deeper metaphorically away from my problems and self-inflicted curse. I wanted this agony to end. I'm getting too old for this damn it! Well, not exactly, but my point still stands. I just hope that the higher chance of Emma coming here was going to happen.

More than once did I think of going _home,_ but the unheard thump in my chest made me cringe in memory. I buried my face in my huge stiff pillow, long pointed ears twitching, listening uselessly for my heart. Even after centuries, I haven't learned to stop listening for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting

I glanced in the mirror once more and smoothed my traveling leathers and cloak. Hopefully, I'll make a good first impression. I gently picked up the carefully wrapped parcel and placed within the bag resting on my hip. I already loaded the carriage with my wares and strapped Entei for transportation. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I stepped out onto my clouded yard. I set the course of my cloud to the nearest volcano to gather the ashes that billow from the active crater to fertilize the cloud for gardening and farming. I already made sure Onigumo was doing his eternal job. I mounted Entei and set off.

We flew to the forest outskirts before smoothly touching down to dirt road. I stopped and unstrapped Entei to roam and pulled up the hood of my cloak. With a wave of my fingers, an illusion of an ordinary horse took up and pulled the carriage. I walked beside it to the village. It was a small town. I watched how it was formed. The generations flowing through out the streets, homes, and small farms passed around me. I glanced at the local guild. It reeked of alcohol, enjoyment, and depression. I sneered at it under the darkness of my hood.

I entered the town market. I lifted the plank of wood hiding the view of my wares. I set out my fabrics for view and sale. I waited. People came and went. Some appraise my fabrics. Some wanted to bargain the prices. The local seamstresses came by and bought most of all my fabrics. I didn't care. It was a hobby. My objective had not arrived yet.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a couple of young orphan girls peeking out around a nearby stand. They gazed at my fabrics admiringly. I pursed my lips. I glanced at the blazing orange sky. I looked down at the fine fabrics of red and pink. I stretched my fingers before gathering the fabrics and hid them out of view into my carriage where it awaits the magic enhanced needle and thread. I could see them wilt when they thought I put the fabrics away along with what was left over. I saw that they had some grimy coins that would not cover even a scrap of my fabric. But then again, I did say I didn't care.

Just before they could turn away completely, they glanced back at me once more. Chance. I beckoned them over with my hand. They hesitated before shuffling over. I reached behind for the finished dresses. Their eyes glittered in awe, but didn't dare touch the nice fabric with the dirt stained hands. A twitch of an eyebrow, and they were clean.

"Go ahead, you won't get them dirty."

They immediately looked at their hands and blinked and squeaked. A smile crawled its way onto my face as they marveled the feel of the dresses when they checked their hands were indeed clean. I could feel my eyes soften a smidgen. They were too thin for my liking. I watched as their faces suddenly fall. I frowned.

"One coin and a meal with me"

I thought their necks would snap at the force of the turn when they looked at me with shock. I held out a hand for them to shake to make the deal. They took it. I looked up when I heard running feet. I saw a young man dressed in fairly good cloths. Long light brown hair framed a fair narrow face with kind and submissive brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as the other men or as muscled. The girls hid behind the side of one of the carriages wheels.

He stopped in front of my make-shift desk, dusty and tired. I blinked when my hand landed on the wood; I saw my red thread glowing so brightly. I saw that my thread connect to his hand. He straightened and coughed in embarrassment. My eyes followed his hand. He doesn't see it.

"Hello, good, ah, evening. I hope I'm not too late in receiving a preordered cloth for Rumpelstiltskin. I have the coin to buy it."

I blinked out of my daze. Oh, right. He doesn't know anything. He isn't supposed to.

"Yes, I have it right here. It'll be 10 coins please."

I pulled out my parcel and unwrapped for him to see. It wasn't my finest work, but it was of higher quality than the other fabrics in my carriage. It wasn't gleaming silk, but a mix of wool and cotton in the color he wanted for the cooling months to come. It was a warm fabric with the standard design of weave. Simple but beautiful. It will naturally compliment the woman in any cut she wears.

I watched his face open with admiration before glancing around and locking onto something, or someone. I looked in the same direction his soft eyes were shining. It was towards a pretty young woman dressed in poor cloth leaving the bakery. I could feel my insides rot and hollow. My mind turned blank. I withdrew from the wood and the newly wrapped parcel. I rested my tremoring hands within the folds of my cloak. The coins clinked onto the wood before Rumpelstiltskin left without even a curious second glance after the dark haired woman. I hid further within my hood.

I turned to the lingering girls with a creaking grin they could not see. My vision blurred a moment but I spoke without wavering.

"Come, let us eat in an establishment."

Knowing he would never love me and seeing it with my own eyes were very different indeed. The curious second glance would have given me hope, and hope is as treacherous as the open ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changes

The next morning as I went about my way disguised again to my shop, I spotted the yellow bug from last night. The car itself was a standout being so brightly colored and an older model, but the point that it was outside the police station had a rue smile curl on my lips.

Henry had succeeded. I gazed at the car, watching its past and future. My smile turned sad as tear passed my eye when I saw who had stolen it first. A smile grew on my face at the irony of Henry's family tree is.

I debated whether to go in and see Emma Swan … and face Sheriff Graham with a half assed excuse and embarrassing myself. I continued walking. She will come around my shop either within the next hour looking for Henry or coming later with Mary Margret for sewing supplies when her signature red jacket gets a tear. I was restocking my yarns when I heard the 10 year old lurking in my fabric section just behind me.

"Henry, I would suggest going out the back door and since both your moms and Sheriff Graham are going to come in about 5 minutes looking for your location."

He froze and scuffled away. I heard the mentioned door clang open and slam shut. I glided over to storeroom to grab the boxes of ribbons and string. When I came back out, Mr. Gold stood by my counter. My heart fluttered against my will as I made toward him.

"Hello welcome to the Woven Cloud, how may I help you Mr. Gold?"

He just gave me a rue smile. The twinkle in his eyes was present and bright with devious mischief.

"You know why I'm here dearie. Everything comes at a price."

My breath hitched in my throat as I was reaching for the bundle of money. My hand froze over rubber band. I glanced over him as I closed my hand over the wad of bills. Until now, I haven't heard _Mr. Gold_ say something so familiar. I put on an oblivious smile.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. Have a good day."

"Have a good day"

He left and on the way he passed Emma, Regina, and Graham. Emma eyed Mr. Gold suspiciously before facing me with that stern face that froze like so years ago. I smiled cheerfully while setting my boxes down after just picking them up.

"Welcome to the Woven Cloud, how may I help you."

"Hello … Kahgoomie, *clears throat* there were witnesses saying that Henry entered this shop. Where is my son?"

"Ms. Miller, your son may have been in my shop, but I assure you he is not here anymore. You may check my tapes and recordings. If it helps, I heard my back door open and close, but I don't know where the boy has gone to now."

The mayor and sheriff went to the recording room to check the outside surveillance in search of the boy's direction. Emma stayed to stare at me. I met her gaze with a smile.

"Why'd you lie?"

I started to straighten up my counter and nick knacks. I glanced at the blonde when I picked up my stock of ribbons. I let my eyes flash my previous crimson. Emma gave a start and started to back up into my ribbons shelf.

"I choose which people should know what. My story is hidden within Henry's book and will not reveal itself to just anyone."

I moved over to the startled woman and started to restock my thin red ribbons first. I pulled out a foot long strip of red silk ribbon I wove myself and held it out to her. Her hand came up, but she didn't reach for the cloth or close her hand until I laid it down in it. I continued to restock my shelf.

"You might want to collect yourself within 2 minutes. Regina and Graham are coming to collect you to search for Henry. Take Mary Margret's advice, but do not bring the others."

The mayor and sheriff came clopping on my floors and rushing past. Graham glanced at us and motioning Emma to follow. I smiled, waved, and called out,

"Have a good day, and I hope you find him!"

I could just feel the sneer Regina had as she stormed out of my shop. Graham just nodded and left with a dazed Emma. I continued to restock my shelves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mask

The following months of visiting _the_ village, I had grown fond of the two little orphaned girls. I had also gotten to know _him_ better as well. Upon  first seeing him, my _sight_ had not filled my mind's eyes with his past or various futures since being distracted realizing it was him and the crushing weight of actually recognizing he will never be mine, but after coming back from my wet pillow and seeing him again with a clearer mind, I was able to _see_ him.

I had actually romanticized an idea of his personality and background before ever meeting Rumpelstiltskin. It was an _ice water fall_ kind of reality check, but I started to grow fond of him all the same. He was kind, gentle, and smart. All the while, he was weak willed, wary, and scared of pain. His past was rough and full of abandonment, but he came out stronger than those in his past, even if others today do not see it or care.

I am actually at my stall right now, talking to him. The social niceties during business of swapping spindles of his thread for money, the more informal talk of getting to know one another is a bit short afterward, unfortunately. Then he would leave with a polite goodbye, and the orphans would come up to my cart to see if I could play with them or ask for a treat. Sometimes, I would catch them trying to sneak a peek under my hood to see what I look like. It was adorable as it was nerve-wracking.

No one here knows what I look like, and for a good reason too that I keep it that way. Despite this world being more in tune with its magical side, with its magic wielders and various creatures out in the open, the people _and_ creatures of this world probably could not comprehend _what_ I am. What people don't know, they fear. What people fear, they try to get rid of it. Whether they do it peacefully or violently depends on the individual or mass. It will also depend on how they find out and in what surroundings, could also be factors on how they react.

With those thoughts in mind, I want to adopt the girls, but my sight tells me that if I reveal myself now, they would run away in fear. I could feel my ears and shoulders droop at the thought. I felt a tug on my hand. I was following them home, so they would be safe from harm since they live on the outer edge of town in a shabby hut.

"Miss Kagome, are you alright? You seem a bit sad."

"Yeah, please don't be sad! What would make you happy? Please tell us!"

I paused in our walk a couple of meters away from their door. I gazed down into their worried expressions. I softened a bit in affection and decided to take a chance. I crouched down to their height to seem less threatening and more level with them. I looked into their eyes as best as I could. They stiffened and caution slowly crawled into their bodies. The setting sun painted the sky red and orange.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but it is nothing for you two to worry about. If you would like, we can go to the meadow tomorrow to pick some flowers."

They brightened immediately, forgetting their caution in favor of the excitement of an outing, and cheered while swinging from my hands. I laughed joyfully, glad that their unease has lightened. I bid them good night and watched them safely close the door. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, I waved my hands to weave a protective spell around the house to keep them safe. I nodded to myself in satisfaction and left.

Once I am home, I brushed down Entei just the way he liked. Humming a happy tune, I stepped into silent house with the flickering fire creating shadows on the walls. Slowing down and falling silent, I gazed into my _empty_ home. There was no laughter, no banter, no jokes, no snores or restless shuffling under sheets. Just silence besides the crackling fire. I am alone. Naying and nickering sounded outside. Well, almost alone.

The next day I tried to cheer myself up. I wanted to appear as nonthreatening as possible, and maybe attract a certain person's eye away from the village beauty. I chose to wear a bright blue dress with white trimmings. Instead of my usual dark cloak, I wore a veil that reached down to my shoulders. My hair spilled in dark waves and curls down on my back loosely from under my veil. I hummed when I looked at my wings. With a sprinkle of magic, they vanished under illusion. I smiled. I looked more human now. Just from appearance alone, my chances of them seeing me positively has increased. I was ready.

At my stall, I was noticed more. People came to me for talks not about business and more along the lines of hopeful flirtations or jealous slander. Knowing that it would happen; I asked everyone loudly if they could get a move on unless they had official business with me. Mentally tired from all the back talk, it was a reprieve to talk to Rumpelstiltskin. He was kind but more distant now that I had changed my look. I could see it in his eyes when we talked. He was afraid of being a point of the new aggression men and women are developing at me and that his intended would see him talking to me in the wrong light. Not showing how sad or frustrated I am, I ended our talk when I saw the girls. It hurt to see him look relieved before shuffling towards his intended. That woman had the gall to smile so charmingly at him in full view of me! Ending work early, the girls and I went on our promised trip.

In the meadow, I taught them how to make flower chains of necklaces, bracelets, and crowns. We decorated each other with the wild flowers and relaxed in the warm sunlight. The girls were giving chase to each other when a sudden gust of wind came by unexpectedly. This wind had blown off my veil completely. I reach for it desperately, but it was too late. The girls froze in shock and surprise. My veil was gone and my features were revealed. Slowly, fear, hurt, and anger over took them.

My hair settled down from the light breeze. My ears wiggled a bit in the fresh air. I gave them a nervous half smile to calm them down and stretch out a hand they hadn't noticed was clawed until then. They backed away, ready to run.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I can explain."

They didn't settle down or even came any closer. They turned and ran out of the meadow, never looking back. Their tears of betrayal landed on the fallen flower chains I made them.

Lips trembling, tears dripping, I pulled back my hand slowly and stood. I turned to enter the forest, wanting to hide deeply within its depths. It was then I saw Rumpelstiltskin was at the edge of the clearing, staring at me in realization and horror. Biting down on my lip hard, I ran to try and ignore the hurting lump in my throat from suppressing my hysterical sobs. I passed him in a flurry. My tears landed on the ground in front of his feet.

Upon reaching a random clearing, I tilted my head to see the colorful sky and raising half-moon. With difficulty, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I clenched my jaw, ignoring the silent tears water-falling down my cheeks. Emotional pain was slowly being compressed into a small orb within to be ignored.

I breathed deeply and exhaled raggedly. Using my hair, I hid my face and ears before returning back towards the village. Finding my stall and _seeing_ that no one had taken anything from it, I mounted up my illusionary horse and rode out of town. Once out of the human boundaries and sight of the settlement, I called on Entei to ride back home ahead of me as I snapped my fingers for the cart to vanish and reappear at the house. Once home by flight of my own wings, I immediately stalked over to my loom and shelf of threads. I picked out multiple white cotton spools. I refreshed my loom with the threads, and I started to enchant the fabric as it was carefully woven.

Time passed in a blur. I didn't care if it had been one week or two months. Once I was finished, a shifting multicolored fabric was produced. Snipping off the extra thread, I draped it over my head, the length just reaching the top of my chest. I smoothed the fabric over my face, the enchantment coming alive to do its purpose. When the soft glow dimmed, I moved over to my mirror. I can see two faces: one with its usually friendly smile and bright ruby eyes; the other having a forced creaking smile and empty pools of blood staring back at me.

I shifted my face muscles to have my real smile mimick the other, but the eyes stayed the same. Giving up on mimicking the happy friendly face, I let the mask fade into my skin as my real expression fell into its true feelings. It will only work when others are around. Shaking my head with a depressed sigh, I looked to my blank servants. I had them made previously using paper Shikigami. They're to act in my stead in dealing with my customers and will be head distributor for each area. I nodded to them as sunrise brightened the night sky. Tiredly, I dazed in an out of consciousness as I saw them prepare my sleeping quarters for a couple-of-days kind of nap. I collapsed onto my bed for long overdue rest despite the bright rays of morning light peeking through my screens.


End file.
